Labios rotos
by LolThisIsAwkward
Summary: Hace un año que Gamzee se fue sin razón. Un año, tres meses y dos semanas. Pero, ¿quien cuenta el tiempo? Karkat lo hace. /AU/


**Capitulo I**

"¡Gamzee!" Grito el pequeño cáncer mientras empujaba la puerta del departamento, con ambos brazos cargados de bolsas. "Traje tu malvado elixir de mierda, así que ven a ayudarme un poco, tonto"

Sin ninguna respuesta, siguió avanzando hacia el interior. Hasta que al final llego a la cocina y desparramo las bolsas sobre la barra. Payaso idiota. Él podría ir por su estúpida soda la próxima vez. Karkat pensó que tal vez su pareja había salido -en la desesperación de esperar - a comprar más soda por su cuenta. Hace nada, unos amigos y él, habían hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños para el capricornio, quien cumplía 21 años (menor que el otro por 2 años), y se habían terminado toda la reserva de soda que tenían. Karkat aún no comprendía como pudieron tomar toda esa bebida llena de azúcar, ¿tal vez iban muy ebrios? Sí, eso lo explicaría muy bien.

Comenzó a sacar los comestibles de las bolsas; primero sacando las muchas Faygos de diferentes sabores. Pero justo cuando termino de poner aquella _RedPop_ en la superficie, se percató que al final de esta había una intacta y que él no había puesto, ¿el payaso la habría dejado ahí? Karkat se extrañó, pues el juggalo era propenso a beberse cualquiera que hubiera en el departamento. Y más extraño aun, tenía un sobre debajo. Se acercó a esa soda, mirando que era una de sabor uva. La tomo y saco el papel debajo.

"_Karkat_"

Se leía en el centro, y era la letra de Gamzee. El cáncer no supo porque, pero comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Un miedo le invadió y no quería abrir el sobre, pero pese a lo que su cuerpo le ordenaba, comenzó a rasgarlo, sacando un trozo de papel doblado. Le dio varias vueltas entre sus manos antes de decidir desdoblarlo. Había esperado encontrar un gran escrito o algo, pero solo había unas pocas palabras, justo en el centro:

"_Lo siento, Karkat._

_-Gamzee_"

Arrugo la hoja entre sus manos una vez la termino de leer y re-leer. No entendía, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba Gamzee?

Con sus piernas casi entumecidas por los nervios y el miedo, Karkat solo atino a correr al cuarto que ambos compartían. Se apresuró en abrir la puerta mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas por lo que presentía.

"_No puede ser._" Pensaba mientras abría el armario. Pero al no ver la ropa ajena, confirmo sus sospechas: Gamzee se había ido.

Lo había dejado.

Sin saber qué hacer, saco su celular y comenzó a marcar el único número que se sabía de memoria mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Espero unos segundos y luego empezó el tono de espera. Se alivió que al menos no tenía el celular apagado, pero todo eso se destruyó cuando escucho el tono de llamada del payaso sonar en la misma habitación. Siguió el sonido, esperando que Gamzee estuviese escondido ahí y solo jugándole una broma de mal gusto (muy mal gusto). Pero al final, el celular del juggalo solo estaba dentro del bote de basura de la habitación. A donde quiera que se hubiera ido, no quería que nadie lo contactara. Y Karkat realizo eso mientras se sentaba en el piso alfombrado, llorando amargamente mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y al celular purpura entre sus manos. Lo único que aún conservaba de él.

* * *

Karkat revisaba furiosamente el reloj que estaba en su muñeca, una y otra vez. Movía el pie con impaciencia, y a veces, le daba por caminar tramos cortos y regresar, ¡estaba desesperado! Se cagaba en todo en ese momento, pero más en la impuntualidad de cierta mujer.

"¡Carajo, Vriska!" Grito con exasperación, a la nada. Alzando los brazos y mirando al cielo, resoplando al final. Sentándose en una banca frente al restaurante donde la escorpio lo había citado. Movió su vista rápidamente de un lado a otro, por si la miraba venir. Pero solo se topaba con gente yendo de un lado a otro, cada quien en sus propios asuntos. Sin importarles el hombre bajito que les miraba enojado desde la banca.

"¡Kaaaaaaaarkat!"Escucho al fin y giro su cabeza a la derecha, solo para verla llegar. Claro que ella se miraba bien, tal vez por eso había demorado. Pero, ¿a Karkat que jodidos le importaba? Ni una putisima mierda.

"¡Llegas tarde maldita sea!" Se levantó a penas Vriska se puso enfrente, quedando justo a su medida, tal vez un par de centímetros más abajo (Jodidos tacones). La de lentes solo se rio, echando su cabello hacia atrás y procedió a acomodar el traje del otro, amarrando bien el nudo de su corbata roja o simplemente acomodando su saco.

"Solo por 8 minutos." Volvió a soltar una ligera risa. "Deberías dejar de ser tan gruñón."

"He hecho un puto viaje de cuatro horas para venir a tu ciudad, ¿Cómo querías que te recibiera? ¿Con globos?" Se mofo. "Oh, discúlpame, Vriska. Yo creía que para los negocios de mierda se debía ser serio, pero ya lo tengo anotado para la próxima vez que vuelvas a citarme, carajo." Se cruzó de brazos y Vriska solo rodo los ojos, sin quitar su sonrisa.

"Es una hermosa noche, Karkat. Deberías disfrutarla." Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar al restaurante. "Y sé que lo harás ahorita." Susurro, más para sí misma que para el mayor.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el cáncer, alcanzándola y poniéndose a su lado, solo para sentir como Vriska se aferraba a su brazo, jodidamente cariñosamente, diría él.

"¿No vas a decir que me veo linda?" Se burló ella, solo sacando un resoplido del mayor. "No sabes cómo tratar a una dama, idiota"

El cáncer se quejó por lo bajo mientras rodaba los ojos, pero más que sacudir el brazo, no hizo nada más. Ya sabía cómo era ella, era su amiga después de todo. La escucho decir su nombre a un mesero y ver como rápidamente eran pasados a una buena mesa para dos. Junto a un gran ventanal que dejaba a la vista la vida nocturna con sus atrayentes luces. Vriska sabía cómo manejar a la gente.

Tomo un menú entre sus manos y lo abrió, ojeándolo hasta darse cuenta de que la Serket ni siquiera lo había agarrado.

"¿No piensas comer?" Inquirió el mayor, notándola distraída, tal vez buscando por otro mesero. Y justamente, uno se acercó.

"Disculpe," ignorando completamente al cáncer, siguió con el empleado. "quisiera hablar con el chef pastelero." Sonrió.

"Uh, me temo que eso no-"

"¡Solo tráigalo!" Ordeno la de cabello azul, y el pobre mesero asustado, siguió sus órdenes. Metiéndose por la puerta de la cocina cuanto antes y gritando al chef.

"¿Qué carajos fue eso, Vriska?" Karkat hacía rato que había dejado el menú junto al otro. "¿Conoces al chef?" Ella rio para sus adentros.

"Creo que tú lo conoces mejor." Le dio una mirada cómplice y Karkat solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

"Oh dios, no puede ser." Se hizo ligeramente para atrás. Tenía que estar tomándole el pelo. Tenía que-

"¿Me buscaba, se- ¿¡Vriska!?" Ambas personas en la mesa voltearon a ver rápidamente al hombre que había llegado. En efecto, era un chef, obviamente por el uniforme blanco y el sombrero medio estúpido que llevaba. Además, su cabello agarrado en una pequeña coleta baja y unas 3 cicatrices que cruzaban su rostro. Unas nuevas cicatrices. El chef miro al acompañante de la mujer, ya sabiendo con quien se toparía, pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirse nervioso. "¡K-Karkat!" Intento sonar alegre, y no sorprendido, pero fallo. ¿Cómo saludar a alguien que abandonaste hace un año?

El mayor de los tres, no podía creerlo. En cuanto lo vio no pudo apartarle la mirada, y aun creyendo que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, volteo a ver a Vriska solo para ver su sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa perra amaba que todo sucediera por ella.

Paso saliva con dificultad.

"Gamzee…"


End file.
